Love - Gorillaz (2nu)
by DoomSlayer94
Summary: Once Murdoc drops a bottle of booze on Noodle's doorstep on accident, a relationship between a certain blue-haired singer and a certain purple-haired guitarist is formed... Also, Keep in mind that a "The Devil is A Part Timer" fanfic will be coming up after this fanfic! Love you guys! :D
1. It All Starts Here

Don't post in the comments about me getting the ages wrong... who says you can't change character ages, am I right, folks? Anyway, this is my first fanfic, enjoy!

Comfort Of Your Presence

Noodle: 18 - 2D: 22 - Russel: 24 - Murdoc: 33

6:30 AM - Waking up: 2-D was in his bed, sleeping cozily. It wasn't until 50 minutes later he woke up, with the sun shining bright on his bed, and him. He exited out of the bed, one foot at a time. "Easy does it..." Then, with ease, he walked over to his door, and quietly yawning, he turned his doorknob and tip-toed across the wooden floor of the upstairs, down the long stairs. He made himself some pepperment tea, walked over to the table, sat down, and read a Gorillaz comic at the bottom of the page. He turned to look at the window, and saw snowflakes dropping down from the cold sky, to the even colder backyard. "Nice.. is snowin'!"

7:20 AM - Breakfast time: 2D walked from the kitchen to Noodle's room, and quietly entered her room. He slowly walked over to Noodle, and woke her up. Noodle opened her eyes to see a very light-mooded 2D in front of her bed. "Mornin', Luv.", With a toothy grin on his face, he walked out of the room to go finish his breakfast. Noodle walked downstairs, with ease, and greeted 2D with the words "Konichiwa, 2D-kun." 2D gave her a wave, and finished his breakfast. When 2D finished reading the music article, he pointed out to Noodle. "Oi, Noods', luv, yer breakfast is in tha' fridge." It was Noodle's favorite... Maruchan Beef Ramen.

7:50 AM - After breakfast: Noodle was sitting in her room, tuning her guitar. 2D went to his room upstairs, right across from Noodle's. Murdoc had left a bottle of booze sitting on Noodle's doorstep. 2D was just practicing his vocals for a future song, and playing some videogames in his chair. That was when he heard the lead bassist of the band, Murdoc shout. "Oi, Faceache! I need yer help here wif sumthin!" 2D shouted back, saying the words: "I'll be ther', Mudz!" 2D and Noodle walked out of their door at the same time... And that's when Noodle slipped on the bottle of booze. Noodle landed on 2D's chest, and she had accidentally landed into his lips. 2D was stammering, and he and Noodle's face turned red, Deep red. He didn't know what to think. "Oi... I-I-I-I...erm.. oi.." Not long after, They both just stood there, and heard another shout from Murdoc. "Dullard, wot are you doin' up there?! Come down right now!" 2D and Noodle were both silent. Completely silent. They both didn't know what had just happened. 2D looked back at Noodle and said: "Noodz, we're gonna hav' tew hav' a smol' talk lata." Noodle nodded her head and said "H-Hai.." Noodle walked back in her room, and laid down long on the bed. Noodle could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She had feelings for 2D ever since she first saw him. Meanwhile, 2D was still walking down the stairs, then he had finally made it to the kitchen. "Wot in tha' bloody heck is goin' on here, Mudz?!" Glasses had been shattered everywhere. Plates were shattered too. The sink was on fire. 2D immediately ran to the closet, and grabbed a fire extingurisher, and made his way back to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Trying to avoid glass everywhere, he succeeded and put the sink fire out. "Mudz, wot did yew do?" Murdoc replied with: "I got drunken, mate. Drank too much liquor... don't remember wot happened next." 2D reluctantly responded with: "Well, is yer' fault fer drinkin' tew much.. Clean dis mess up."

9:00 AM - Talking time: 2D was just playing his video games he recieved on his birthday from Noodle, but that's when he realized, he had to talk to Noodle. So 2D paused his game, got up out of his bean bag chair, then walked up to the door. He turned the doorknob, exit his room, then walked over to Noodle's doorstep. He knocked lightly. "Oi, Noodz, Luv, can I com' in?" Noodle walked over, and opened the door, only to see 2D at the doorstep. "Hai, 2D-kun.."

2D stepped into the room, and took a seat with Noodle. "Noodz, we need tew talk. Wot happened back ther, earlier?" Noodle replied with: "Murdoc left one of his booze bottles laying on the ground.. I slipped on one, and I landed into your lips... your soft.. smooth.. lips..." 2D was looking concerned. "Y'know... I neva' kissed anybody befor'... so that koinda wuz ma first time anybody eva' kissed me.." 2D's face turned rose red. He got up out of the chair and left the room. Noodle followed him out the door. "Wait, 2D-kun.. that was my first kiss ever too... thanks for showing me what it felt like..." 2D and Noodle faced each other, both their faces rose red. 2D picked up Noodle, and hugged her tight. "I'll see yew later, luv."

10:00 PM: Bed time:


	2. Night, Luv

10:00 PM - Bedtime: 2D awoke from his sleep. He mumbled something like: "good dream..." He rose up on his bed, and planted both his feet on the floor. He quietly walked over to his door, and walked out. He walked over to Noodle's door, and quietly opened it. He took quiet steps over to Noodle... He lowered his face up to her face. He leaned forward and kissed Noodle gently on the forehead. Noodle had a grin on her face. 2D went to the other side of the bed, and got on to the bed with her. He wrapped one arm around her. He gently whispered: "Good noight, luv... sleep toight."

9:00 AM - Waking up: It was bright and sunny outside. Noodle woke up, and felt a arm around her waist, and heard someone snoring. It was 2D! Noodle gave him a satisfied smile, chuckled a bit, and left the room. She put a cover on 2D's sleeping body. 2D started talking in his sleep. "chicken... heh..." He snored very quietly, for the lead singer of Gorillaz.

9:30 AM - Breakfast: 2D woke up to see Noodle was gone out of her bed. "I fink she went to breakfast... yeh." 2D got out of the bed, feeling rested from last night's sleep. He walked over to Noodle's door, twisted the doorknob, and made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and smelled Russel's cooking, and spilled alchohol. But he noticed Noodle sitting over at the kitchen table. His face turned light red. Murdoc walked into the room, and noticed 2D's light red face. "Oi, faceache, what's got you so bashful?" 2D responded with "Bashful? Uh.. I'm not bashful... it's just uh.. really hot in here!" Murdoc replied back with "Now that you mention it, it is kinda hot in here. But I'm on to you, faceache!" Murdoc chuckled a little bit, and skipped breakfast to go to his Winnebago. "Breakfast's ready, guys!" The big drummer, Russel announced across the kitchen.

10:00 AM - After breakfast: 2D was walking upstairs, wanting to lay back down or surf his computer for a while. He was on his way to his room, when... BUMP! He and Noodle bumped each other! 2D's face lit light-rose red. "Oh! O-Oi, luv... I didn't expect tew see yew out in tha' hall all by yerself.." Noodle hugged 2D, and grinned. "You're funny, Toochi!" She started chuckling. 2D looked confused. "W-well, Noodz, I'll jus' be in me room surfin' the innernet."

12:00 AM - Hanging out: Noodle was feeling kind of bored and lonely. She had nothing to do. Though, she did want to get to know 2D better. She walked to her door, and without hesitation, turned and pulled the doorknob. She knocked on 2D's door, and... Step! Step! Step! 2D opened the door, and gave Noodle a toothy grin. "O-Oi, Noodz. Wot b-brung yew in here?" Noodle replied back, saying "I just thought I'd get to know my big brother better." 2D's face turned rose red, but even darker. He was blushing harder than before. "Yew think I'm a... brotha' tew yew...? ... C'mere, Noodz!" He grabbed Noodle by the waist, and hugged her tightly. 2D and Noodle were laughing playfully. 2D hugged Noodle by the waist, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He chuckled, saying "Luv ya, Noodz. Or should I say sis?" He chuckled once again.

9:00 PM - Bedtime: 2D was comfortably sleeping in his bed, and mumbling "Zombies.." He snored extra quietly tonight. Noodle couldn't sleep tonight, she kept having nightmares about the boogieman from Plastic Beach. Noodle got up out of bed, and sighed. She planted 2 bare feet on the ground, and then walked over to her door, and opened it. 2D left his open on accident. Noodle walked in, and saw 2D sleeping comfy and cozy. Noodle leaned over to 2D's cheek, and smooched it gently. She got on the other side, and wrapped her arm around him. 2D woke up, and felt a arm around his waist. He turned around, and saw Noodle. "N-Noodz? Wot are yew doin' here?" Noodle responded. "I couldn't sleep tonight... so I wanted to sleep with you, 2D." 2D grinned. "C'mere, luv." Noodle leaned to 2D. 2D grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. Noodle hugged him back, and returned it. 2D patted her head and said "Good noight, luv."


	3. Confession

8:30 AM - Waking up: Noodle woke up before 2D did. She tried to wake 2D up. "Wake up!" 2D finally woke up. "Huh? ZOMBIE! Oh... sorry, luv." Noodle giggled at 2D's reaction to her. "Come on, I'll make yew sum' breakfast." 2D walked down the stairs besides Noodle. They both walked into the kitchen, Where Russel was cooking, and Murdoc was nowhere to be found. Probably still in his Winnebago.

9:00 AM - Breakfast time: "Oi, Russ.. can yew make Noodle sum' ramen?" Russel raised his hand up and gave 2D a thumbs up. 2D rummaged through the cabinets to try and find some bread. "Found it!" 2D shoved the bread in the toaster, and toasted it. 3 minutes later, it turned into a crispy slice of bread. "That's good in the morning."

9:40 AM - After breakfast: "H-Hey, Noodz?" Noodle turned her head to 2D. "I think we need to talk somewhere." Murdoc had snuck into the house, and he heard 2D. "Let's see wot faceache wants to talk to Noodle about..." Murdoc snuck through the vents, and eavesdropped on them. 2D led Noodle to his room. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Stuart-kun?" 2D blushed hard. "Noodz... I got a confession tew make. I've had some feelings for yew since tha' furst time I saw yew. I've always felt kinda'... bashful for yew." Murdoc covered his mouth. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what 2D had just said. "Sweet satan... I never thought about this. I gotta get outta here." Noodle's face was blood red. "2D.. I've always felt this way about you too. I've always loved you since I was 10... You were like a... mentor or guardian. I love you, Stu." 2D grabbed Noodle by her waist, and then they pretty much... made out for 3 god dang hours.

12:40 AM - Later: Murdoc ran into the kitchen. He was petrified. "Russ! Russ!" Russel looked at him in confusement. "I was eavesdropping on faceache. You won't believe wot faceache said." Russel turned his attention to Murdoc. "What'd he say?" Murdoc took a deep breath. "2D confessed to Noodle." Russel's expression turned from a straight face to an angered face. "I'm gonna kill D for this!" Russel stomped out of the kitchen, and upstairs. He tried to open the door. "D! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" 2D gulped. He was scared to ask what he had done. "W-wot have I dun, Russ?" Russel replied with "I KNOW YOU TOOK MY COLD CUTS!" Murdoc had smashed a bottle over his head after hearing what Russ just said. "Whoa, that hurts!" 2D replied with "I don have em! Mudz probably took em!"

5:25 PM - Later: Noodle walked into 2D's room. "T-Toochi? Can I stay here for tonight?" 2D gave Noodle a toothy grin. "Of course, luv. Yew can stay as long as yew need tew." Noodle ran into 2D and hugged him. "Domo arigato, onii-chan." 2D and Noodle hung out for the rest of the night.

11:00 PM - Bedtime: 2D hops onto his bed, and asks Noodle to come over. "Over here, luv." Noodle also jumps in the bed, and tries to go to sleep. 2D puts his arm over Noodle. "Sweet dreams, luv." 2D leans over Noodle's face, and kisses her gently on the forehead.


	4. Headache

10:00 AM - Waking up: It was a normal day today, and 2D and Noodle were huddled up in the bed together. It wasn't until 10:02 the clock started beeping, annoyingly, and loudly. Noodle was a heavy sleeper, so she basically didn't wake up. 2D sure did though, and he reached over to stop the beeping coming from the loud alarm clock. Click! He succeeded. He planted 2 feet on the ground as usual, and then once he got up, he turned around, and carried Noodle downstairs. He set her on the couch, and Russel was in the kitchen, cooking as usual. "Oi, Russ.. the food smells extra good today." Russel looked at 2D, and smiled, then went back to his usual business. 2D went up to the cabinet, and grabbed some leftover sushi. He left it sealed, and set it on the table next to the couch he had left the still-asleep Noodle on.

11:00 AM - Breakfast time: Noodle had woken up, and she heard munching sounds next to her. She looked over to her left, only to see a happily-eating 2D. She rose up, and sat next to 2D. 2D looked at her. "Oh, you're awake, luv. I got you some sushi." 2D pointed at the table next to Noodle. Noodle squealed in delight, and gobbled the entire thing down. 2D laughed for almost 2 minutes. Noodle put her hand over 2D's neck. 2D's face turned rose red... This never happened to him before. "Oi, L-luv. Yer favorite anime is on... Wanna watch it?" Noodle gave 2D a light nod. "Hai, 2D-kun."

12:00 AM - After breakfast: 2D walked upstairs to Noodle's room, to see if she was OK. "Luv? Where ar' yew?" He turned his attention to the rest of the japanese-themed room. "Gawd, look at dis mess.." 2D started picking up shirt after shirt, sock after sock, and a few pairs of shorts. He opened up a sliding door in the room, and saw something to his suprise. A giant head in a lab. (If you're wondering, it was Shaun Ryder.) "It's coming up, help me." 2D slowly closed the sliding door and tried to forget. He continued picking up the mess in Noodle's room, when he heard a door open. "Toochi? Is that you?" 2D turned his head to Noodle. "I just came in tew see yew, but, yer rewm is a mess. I was just pickin' up..." Noodle smiled, and came into her room, then laid on her bed. After 2D was done picking up, he came over to Noodle, and then gave her a hug on the back. "Lata, luv." 2D walked out of the room, back to his room, then started having a massive headache. "Agh, me head..!" 2D looked everywhere around his room for his headache pills. "Ther' they are!" 2D took 3 pills, and put them back in his cabinet. He walked out the door, and walked downstairs, because the new zombie marathon was on, and if you were 2D, you WOULDN'T pass a chance to see it on a HD TV screen.

3:00 PM - Practice: 2D fell asleep while practicing with the band, due to his headache pills. They have been known to have a side effect, that makes whoever takes it fall asleep 3 hours later. "Faceache! Wake the bloody heck up!" Murdoc kicked him in the arm, but it was no use. "Toochi?" 2D was out cold. "brain-eating zombies...", he mumbled in his sleep. "Let's just leave the dullard here.." Murdoc said to the band. "good for nothing distraction..", He mumbled to himself, leaving the practice room.

12:00 PM - Bedtime: Noodle fell asleep at 8:00 PM. 2D noticed Noodle sleeping, sitting on the couch. He walked up to Noodle, and picked her up. Noodle put her arms around 2D while he carried her to bed, but she didn't know this, as she was asleep. 2D laid her in the bed, then covered her up, with her favorite samurai cover. He gently kissed her lips, with the words "Noight, luv. Don' let tha' bed bugs boite."


	5. Caught in the Act

12:00 PM - Still bedtime: Russel couldn't sleep, and he was wondering about Noodle. She had a reputation around the house for not sleeping on time. Russel got up out of his bed, and walked over to his door. He exit out the door, and into Noodle's room. He inspected her bed for prints of Murdoc trying to mess with her for the morning, but saw another print instead. 2D's print, on Noodle's bed. "Yo, I'm gonna have to talk to D bout' this..." he went back into his room, and slept on his bed, imagining the horrible things 2D probably could have done to her. Russel shuddered, and managed to go back to sleep.

7:00 AM - Waking up: Noodle woke up, with snow all over her bedroom window. Noodle went out of her bedroom, and went down the stairs. She let out a big yawn, and sat on the couch, watching TV. Shaman King, her favorite anime, was on. Russel had woken up right before 2D, and he was MAD. He stomped out his bedroom door, and kicked 2D's door open. "Aaah! Oi! Russ! Wot was tha' for?" Russel approached 2D, frozen in fear, pressed against his bedroom wall. "D, You and me gon' have a talk!" Russel grabbed 2D by the shirt, left hooked him in the cheek, and he got a nasty bruise on his right cheek. 2D was unconscious, so Russel snuck past Noodle, and put him in a chair in his room. 2D woke up, in a chair, with a light on top of him. "Hey.. wher' am I?" Russel approached 2D, with a angered expression. "Aight, D! What kind of things you been doin' to Noodle?!" 2D was shocked. "W-Wot things...? I haven't been doin' anyfink to Noodz..!" 2D's face lit up, a very faint red. Russel was getting madder. 2D hung his head in shame. "Me an' Noodz are togetha' now.. It all started wif' an accident. Yew see, I was very bored, so I wanted tew goh' downstairs to watch me Walkin' Dead marathon. I though' the loights were goin' out, so, I stood ther', checkin' the loights to see if they wer' gonna goh' out again... But Mudz left a bottle of booze layin' on Noodz' doorstep. He dropped it, but he didn' know, soh he didn' pick it up.. Noodz was goin' to make herself sum ramen, but she slipped on tha' glass booze bottle, landed into me chest, and er' lipz landed on me lipz.." Russel was shocked. He didn't expect this kind of ending. Ever since that day, he's been cautious around 2D. "D.. You can go." 2D sighed in relief, and walked downstairs. 2D turned to face Noodle. "Hey, luv. Wot are yew watchin'?" Noodle heard that familiar cockney accent. Her eyes met 2D's. She jumped off the couch, and ran up to 2D, squeezing him tightly. "Where have you been, Toochi?! I missed you!" 2D's face lit up. "Oi, luv.. I just woke up.."

12:00 AM - Later: 2D was in his room, wondering about what he would ever do next... His bruised caused him to have a even bigger headache than before. "Oof!" 2D fell out of his chair. He tried to reach for his meds, but he couldn't.. He then passed out on the floor. Noodle came over to his room to check on him. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Toochi?!" Noodle ran over to his unconscious body. She hugged him tight, and tears formed down her face. "What happened?" One of Noodle's tears had dropped onto his face. "N-Noodz? Is tha' yew? Wher' am I?" Noodle had tears running down the sides of her face. Just as she opened her eyes, she noticed 2D's eyes, open. "Toochi! Are you OK?" 2D gave her a faint smile, and stood up on his knees. He hugged Noodle, trying to calm her down, and soothe her by rubbing her back faintly.. "Course I'm OK... Promise. Don' be fraid', Noodz..." He kissed her on the cheek. Both their faces lit up at the same time.

3:00 PM - Practice: 2D was trying to get his vocals right before practice. "Windmill, windmill-" Cough! 2D had gotten a cold from accidentally taking too many of his headache pills, after that incident from 3 hours ago. Just as he tried furthermore, he heard a door open. A rasping Austrailian voice echoed throughout the room. "I wonder if that dullard is in here early... I'll beat his skull if he came in here, touching my bass." Murdoc walked into the booth, to see 2D up to the mic. "Oi! Faceache!" 2D jumped away from his mic, and faced Murdoc. "I know you touched my bass!" 2D shook his head no. "I'll teach you not to lie to me!" Murdoc had lunged straight at 2D, landing punches on his fragile face, that got weaker and weaker from the last beatings. "Stop! It hurts!" 2D's nose was bleeding, and Murdoc managed to knock another tooth out of him. Murdoc poked both of 2D's eyes, and made the bruise on his left cheek twice as painful and big. He got up off of 2D, and kicked him in the balls. He then got on top of 2D again, and bit his neck, and got off again. "That'll teach you not to touch my stuff, two dented retard!" 2D's eyes were lifeless. Noodle was in the back of the room. She was only able to watch what just happened. Noodle approached 2D's unconscious body, and picked him up. "Thanks to Murdoc, I guess we'll have to write a song without vocals." Noodle walked out of the booth door, and sat 2D on the couch. There was blood leaking down his nose, on to the floor. Noodle grabbed a napkin from the table, and gently stuffed it up 2D's fractured and beaten nose. Both her eyes teared up, and one drop came out of both eyes. She walked over to the booth room, giving 2D one last glance. She turned the knob, and walked in. "Murdoc, if it wasn't for you, 2D wouldn't be in all this pain. Now we have no vocals...!" Noodle sighed, then they began the song anyway.

12:00 - Bedtime: 2D woke up from his state of unconsciousness. He pulled the covers off, to reveal a white shirt, and some gray pants. 2D yawned, and noticed his missing tooth. "Jesus, Murdoc.. You don't have to beat me up for no reason most of the time..." 2D got up, and quietly went up the stairs. He entered Noodle's room, to see her sleeping neutrally. He walked up to Noodle, and put his hand over her hand. He leaned over, and just as about he was about to kiss Noodle good night... Grab! He had been pulled into the bed. "Sorri for wakin' yew up, Noodz..." Noodle giggled a tiny bit. "It's fine, Stu..." She smiled. "We should both get some sleep." Noodle snuggled her head onto 2D's chest. 2D wrapped his arm around her neck, and smiled at her. "G'night, Luv.. sleep tight."


	6. Author's Note

I'm working on a fanfiction between a certain blue haired cyboooooorgggg and a certain purple haired guitarist... And I hope you enjoy. I've officially given up on the 2nu fanfic. But I might update it. MIGHT. for now, bai


End file.
